


Sundaes with a side of Sassy

by TheSpaminator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Asami is still CEO, CEO Asami, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, I hope this amuses you, Opal is the long suffering friend, When this happened to me I had to make it into a fic, and Korra works at McDonalds, and it just fit Korrasami so well, cuteness, embarrassed gay mess Asami, fast food worker Korra, no really, surprisingly suave Korra, the first part anyway, this is actually based on something that happened to me last night, who has to deal with Korra's antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Asami has a guilty pleasure habit of bingeing on McDonalds food when she's working late. The adorable brunette fast food attendant flirts with her when she's in the drivethru and Asami is too gay to function.Find me on the internet: Twitter, Tumblr





	

While it was rare, Asami was known to dip down to her local 24 hour McDonalds during late nights at work. Sometimes the salads in the vending machine simply weren’t enough to energize her for another all nighter trying to figure out a tricky bit of machinery.

 

She tried not to spend her entire days at work, but when you’re busy being the CEO during the day, the only time you have to dedicate to having fun actually tinkering in the shop is after the work day officially finishes.

 

And this is how she found herself in her expensive car, in the drivethru of the fast food establishment just a block from her warehouse.

 

“Hi welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?” A slightly tinny and muffled voice rang out from the speaker.

 

Asami leaned towards her window and enunciated clearly. “Hi, can I get a big mac meal with a large fries and a medium coke please.”

 

“Sure, anything else?” The voice was decidedly chipper for it being roughly midnight.

 

“Yes, could I also have one of those thai mctaster things? Oh, and a hot fudge sundae.” What could she say, Asami tended to get hungry when she worked in the shop.

 

The voice confirmed her order and recounted her total, telling her to drive to the next window to pay for her food. She did so with no fuss and moved forward with a smile for the tired employee to sit patiently in her car and wait for everything.

 

She was tapping her thumbs against her steering wheel when the delivery window whirred open and a woman about Asami’s own age grinned at her while handing the decidedly full bag of food through. She was wearing one of their dorky hats and the polo shirt fit quite tightly across her biceps, instantly drawing the CEO’s attention. Glancing over, Asami noticed the name tag that read ‘Korra’.

 

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Asami accepted the hot food and placed the greasy bag on the conditioned leather passenger seat without a single care.

 

Turning back to the window, Asami accepted the drink and placed it in her cup holder. The ice cream was always last to make it through.

 

“Okay so.” Korra started, finger raising in the air to illustrate the point she had yet to make. A coworker was standing next to her with a bored expression on her face. Her name tag read ‘Opal’. “Here’s the thing.” Asami waited with a bemused expression. “We accidentally made two sundaes. So I’m going to offer you a free sundae. How do you feel about this?”

 

Asami chuckled lightly. “Um, well that’s well and good but I don’t think I can eat all of this food and an extra sundae.” She accepted the two sundaes in a tray thrust at her through the window and sat it on the seat next to the bag of food.

 

Upon hearing that, Korra practically leapt through the window and leaned slightly into Asami’s car much to the raven haired woman’s surprise. A quick glimpse beyond Korra’s shoulder showed an unimpressed Opal quite literally holding onto Korra’s belt to make sure she didn’t fall out of the window. Asami had to wonder how often this sort of thing happened for Opal to look so completely unsurprised.

 

Korra placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder and stared deeply into her eyes with a grave expression on her face. “I believe in you.” The brunette’s voice was serious and held no humour, although her eyes were practically sparkling with it.

 

The CEO giggled as the brunette was pulled backwards by her coworker. Korra grinned crookedly at Asami and saluted her as the window whirred closed.

 

Asami drove back to work and somehow when she sat in the middle of the shop floor and laid her meal out in front of her, she managed to eat every little bit of it. She felt like she needed to inform Korra that her belief in Asami wasn’t misplaced but she shook off the thought of going back to speak to the woman. That was a terrible idea.... wasn’t it?

 

She convinced herself it was a terrible idea and she instead spent the entire night trying to focus on her work and instead fantasizing about the brunette with the killer lopsided smile and bulging biceps.

 

***

 

The next time Asami went to McDonalds for a late night pick me up she was secretly hoping to see Korra again and she was pleasantly surprised, almost giddy even to see the familiar face when she made it up to the window again.

 

“Oh my god you’re back.” Korra was slack jawed gazing at Asami. A passing Opal casually lifted a hand and smacked the brunette’s jaw back up into it’s rightful position.

 

Asami chuckled quietly. “Yes I am. I actually wanted to tell you, your faith in me wasn’t misplaced.” Korra grinned disarmingly and leaned on the window with her chin resting in her hand.

 

“I am a pretty great judge of character. I had you pegged last time.” She tilted her head a little to the side, eyeing Asami with unfettered interest.

 

“That’s a pretty useful skill you have.” Asami leaned out of her own window just a tad.

 

“It’s not my only skill.” Korra smirked, completely unapologetic in her flirting and obvious interest in the raven haired woman. Asami could feel the blush heating her cheeks.

 

“In the interest of learning what the rest of your skills are, would you like to share my second sundae with me? Surely you can take a short break right about now.” It was difficult for her, but Asami put herself out there and said it. She wasn’t typically so forward but Korra didn’t seem like someone she could pass over. This was an opportunity and she wasn’t going to pass it up.

 

Korra’s grin widened and she bit her lower lip. “Why I would love to. First thing’s first though, what’s your name? I can’t keep calling you ‘that beautiful woman with the fancy car who ordered and then ate half the menu’ now can I?”

 

Laughing fully, Asami shook her head as she responded. “My name is Asami.”

 

“Excellent! Well then, Asami.” The CEO loved the way her name rolled off the woman’s tongue. “Why don’t you pull ahead and park your car, and meet me at one of the picnic tables out front? I’ll bring your food out.” Korra pushed back from the window, hands resting firmly on the sill supporting her weight.

 

“Works for me.” With a parting smile, Asami pulled out of the drivethru and parked her car. Getting out she made her way to the small tables out in front of the establishment, very happy that it was mid-summer and not too cold at midnight for them to be sitting outside enjoying ice cream together.

 

She would have been embarrassed over the fact that she was wearing a grease stained white tank top and dirt smeared skinny jeans but then Korra walked through the door with her dorky hat and polo with the golden M stitched on it and she instead decided they were a perfect pair.

 

The two women ate their ice cream and flirted mercilessly with each other. Korra’s break couldn’t have been as long as she stayed outside but one look in the restaurant’s window showed a cheshire like grin on Opal’s face as she took care of the empty building by herself.

 

When Korra finally said she had to go back to work with regret showing clear in her features, Asami took another risk.

 

Unsurprisingly, Korra tasted like fudge and ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first part actually happened to me. Minus the other coworker holding the other one by the belt and the hand on my shoulder. But I had to play it up because Korrasami.
> 
> Comment and let me know if you liked this! I know it was short but I had to get it out of my system.


End file.
